The invention relates to the field of automated solar protections, in particular roller blinds driven by an actuator. A fabric included in the blind is designed to be wound onto a tube, called winding tube, the latter being rotated by the actuator.
Tubular actuators are commonly used for these automatic operations. They are placed inside the winding tube and make it possible to unwind or wind the fabric of the blind without effort on the part of the user.
Alternatively, the invention also relates to blinds being folded in the top position against a rail, the movement being driven by an actuator acting on cords or laces being wound around drums located in the rail.
When associated with remote controls, automatic control functions or sensors, the blind can be operated remotely, without necessarily the intervention of the user (for example, automatic unwinding when the sun is out, at a fixed time, to protect both a terrace or windows from excessive overheating in summer, automatic winding in the case of wind to protect the blind itself).
Electromechanical actuators are generally connected to the mains for their power supply. To prevent cases of emergency use in the event of a power outage, some versions are provided with a backup manual control. The actuator then combines both automatic and manual functions.
For the operation of the actuator, it is preferable for the latter to know the deployment position of the blind, in order to manage in particular the particular operations in different areas of travel: arrival at the top point, arrival at the bottom point, locking area for the awning blind's deployment arms.